


Terushima's Running Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Bukkake, Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a comm thanks to [redacted]<br/>Terushima bought new running shorts, but they're a bit small, which is perfect for his teammates<br/>6 first years, 3 of which I didn't even bother naming</p><p>“Rules: no-one touches Yuuji's dick, no butt stuff, there's plenty of time for that when you graduate, and everyone involved has to give our youthful captain the bukkake makeover.” Takeharu explained.<br/>“And only second years get to kiss him.” Arata said.<br/>“You just made that up!” Kazuma said, half-laughing at him.<br/>Arata shrugged, “I get jealous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terushima's Running Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> ~Wet dreams are made of these~  
> ~Who am I to disagree~

Johzenji wasn't normally this motivated for a warm-up jog around the school. Today they had a prize to focus on; their captain had bought new running shorts. Normally, that would be enough to celebrate, but this time…

“They're too small.” Arata said to Rintarou, not taking his eyes off them.

“I think they're the perfect size, besides, it's giving us something to work towards.” Rintarou said back.

“Pervert.”

“You too, Arata.”

“Mmm, yes.”

Yuuji was wondering why the team was running in a pack behind him. Then he remembered. Whenever Yuuji bought clothes, there was a tradition – commemorative sex. He went on with a bounce in his step.

“Takeharu, I can't wait until after practice. I gotta get some now!” Kazuma said, speeding up so he could grope Yuuji's ass.

Yuuji heard the pounding footsteps behind him, knew exactly who was coming, and sped up. Kazuma was always eager. Kazuma whined, letting Rintarou fall into step beside him. Yuuji rounded a corner and led them through the school to the gym, slowing down so the teachers wouldn't give him an earful. He let Rintarou cop a feel, brushing off Kazuma's hand when he tried.

“What a tease.” Kazuma complained to Runa.

“Y-yes, the captain is a tease, but only to you, Kazuma!” Runa said.

“What a pain. I deserve better, don't you think I deserve better?”

“Y-”

“Nah, just kidding, I'll get some later, don't worry.” he started stretching. “I'll dedicate this practice to you, if you don't mind?”

“Kazuma!” Rintarou called, face pressed against Yuuji's running shorts, “Booty.”

All the boys within earshot started laughing.

“Let's start! Johzenji, fight!” Yuuji shouted.

* * *

“First years! Gather round. We're gonna do some fun things in the club room, the sooner you clean up, the sooner you can join in. Anyone who doesn't want to play can get changed in the corner or something, haha.” Yuuji said.

That got a round of laughter from the second years, and some excited cheering from Kazuma.

“My bones feel like they might fall off.” Katsumichi said.

“But you've still got stamina for ol' Yuuji.” Nobuyoshi said, bumping his shoulder.

Runa let them go, staying to supervise the first years.

“How're we doing it this time Yuuji?” someone asked.

“I've got a towel to clean up after.” Arata said.

“Yeah!”

“Woohoo!”

“Alright!”

“Kazuma, would you like to do the honours?” Rintarou asked.

“Why yes I would, Rintarou.”

Kazuma took Yuuji and laid him down on the mattress they'd specifically prepared for this event, kissing him like he'd been wanting to do since practice started. He helped Yuuji get out of his shirt, and Yuuji helped him get out of his pants. He took the dick in his mouth with a glint in his eye, quick to work his tongue stud around it.

“Ahh, fucking perfect.” Kazuma sighed.

“No better way to wind down.” Arata said, jerking off next to Yuuji's armpit.

“Best captain out there.” Takeharu said, taking his place straddling Yuuji's lap.

Rintarou was happy to keep his semi and wait for a turn with the tongue stud. He went with long and slow strokes along his dick. Katsumichi and Nobuyoshi started jerking each other off near Yuuji's hair. A few minutes of lewd noises later, Yuuji was letting Kazuma thrust deep into his mouth, down his throat a little. He came with a shout, pulling out of Terushima's mouth to give him a facial, making a pool above his upper lip.

One of the first years came in, wide-eyed and trying not to drool.

“Hello, Shouta, if you're shy you can watch, but if you're game, come up by the captain's ribs.” Arata said.

“And start beating your meat.” Kazuma said, panting.

He put his pants back on and got Yuuji's phone out to record the rest of their celebrations. Shouta did indeed go up to Yuuji's ribs, next to Arata. He gazed lustfully at the captain's face, now sucking on Rintarou's dick. Takeharu bent over to lick some of Kazuma's cum off Yuuji's face. Another first year came in, practically jumping out of his pants.

“Hey Haru.” Shouta said, watching his best friend as he took out his dick on the other side from him.

“We just jerkin'?” Haru asked, crude as always.

“Rules: no-one touches Yuuji's dick, no butt stuff, there's plenty of time for that when you graduate, and everyone involved has to give our youthful captain the bukkake makeover.” Takeharu explained.

“And only second years get to kiss him.” Arata said.

“You just made that up!” Kazuma said, half-laughing at him.

Arata shrugged, “I get jealous.”

Rintarou, Katsumichi, and Nobuyoshi finished within a minute of each other, most of their cum landed across Yuuji's chest. The duo bowed out – they had to catch a bus. Rintarou decided to sit beside Yuuji's legs and just stroke them, comfortingly.

Four first years burst into the room at once, Mikoshiba proudly delivering a message from Runa that they were free to do whatever they pleased. One of the boys asked, “Is that all? I thought there'd be chocolate.”

“Shut up, not everyone is asexual.” their up-and-coming libero replied.

Three of them found places around their captain and started jerking off, Arata was next in line for a blowjob once Yuuji recovered from the last one. As Shouta reached a frantic pace, Arata got an idea, he moved back and swapped places with him, letting him get the fantastic service that was Yuuji's mouth. The asexual one complimented his captain on his strength to get through so many members, then left to get his homework done early.

Shouta came quietly, he would've done it in Yuuji's mouth too if his captain didn't have the quick thinking to aim the dick towards his bellybutton. Arata patted Shouta on his back and opened Yuuji's mouth with his fingers to make space for his dick. Shouta backed off and stood on shaky legs so he could watch Haru finish. It looked like his technique was strong enough for him to get off without the catalyst of a mouth and tongue stud. Sure enough, Haru was gasping and shooting his load over Yuuji's arm.

“Hey, they're gonna lock up soon, we gotta clean up the club room.” Takeharu reminded them.

“Dicks away it is! Arata gets a free pass next time.” Kazuma said.

Mikoshiba looked grim as he pulled his pants up. Kazuma got closer with Yuuji's phone, panning the whole body of their captain. Someone wolf-whistled for the video.

“If I might say so, you've never looked better, Yuuji.” Kazuma said, starting the upload of the video to a porn site.

“Towel, Yuuji.” Arata said, offering it.

“Aaand links to everyone in the volleyball club, with a bonus for Runa.” Kazuma said.

“Well done, boys,” Yuuji said, “and not a spot on them!”

“Huh?”

“The running shorts.” Takeharu said.


End file.
